The Multiverse
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Yet again, another one of Sniffles' doohickeys are to blame for this catastrophe. After the testing, done by two irresponsible girls, goes haywire, Tree Friends are sent off into groups in different universes. They must find their way back to their universe, or live in the universe they're currently found in forever. Accepting Oc's...
1. Chapter 1

**MULTIVERSE.**

**Bunny- *smacks***

**Ow!**

**Bunny- it's what you get for making another story. }:I**

**Ah, shut up. Anyways, YES! It's multiverse time my precious! So, you can go ahead and shake your head in disappointment now. I'll be over here accepting the thrown tomatoes. Blame Vocaloid. Game of Life is to blame here! Though I don't know why... Damn you Miku and your boardgame of doom! *walks over to corner and opens umbrella***

_**Er, enjoy? :l**_

"... Should I even ask?"

"No."

Flora sighed and shook her head at the sight of Sniffles and Pollet-Wan falling through portals. The 16 year old fox had red fur, with black furred ears, a tail tip with black fur, forest green eyes and long darker red hair. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans, black sneakers, and honestly, she wasn't surprised the two step-siblings where being stupid together. "Need any help?" Flora asked, Sniffles shook his head. "Nah, we're good thank you very much!" Sniffles said crossing his arms, Flora shrugged and turned to walk away. "No wait! Help us!" Pollet-Wan cried waving her arms around. The cat was 15 years old, and had lavender colored fur. She had a fluff of hair on her head, wore a red scrubs shirt coveted by a white lab coat, a pink ribbon tied around her tail and square shaped black glasses. "Alright then." Flora said turning back around, with a poof, a wooden bokken appeared and landed on the fox's hand. She swung it and threw it at Pollet-Wan, sending her flying to the floor. "Hooray!" Pollet-Wan cheered celebrating her freedom from a never ending fall that lasted for hours. "H-hey! What about me?!" Sniffles yelled, Flora crossed her arms. "You said you didn't need help, good sir. Was that a lie? Does Sniffles the Anteater actually lie?" Flora said, Sniffles glared at the fox before sticking out his tongue at her and pouting childishly. "Tch." Flora replied angrily, turning away from the now angry anteater. "Alright... You guys... Stop being angry..." Pollet-Wan said quietly in between the yells that went back and forth between the two enemies. "Alright, alright STOP IT." Pollet-Wan yelled, silencing the two. "... I need your help." Sniffles finally muttered after a few minutes of quiet tension. "Okay then." Flora replied with slight attitude. In yet another poof, the bokken reappeared before her, landing in the fox's hand. Swinging it, she threw it at the anteater with great force, sending him flying out the closed window and crashing onto the concrete pavement outside, he slid until he reached the street, where he was run over by a truck. The only thing that was left of him was the trail of blood and fur that lead to the street.

"Whoops." Flora said smirking, Pollet-Wan facepalmed. "Okay then..." She mumbled to herself. "Alrighty then! Let's go to the park!" A voice said out of nowhere, popping her head through the window, Nebula grinned when she saw Flora and Pollet-Wan scream. "What? Am I that scary?" The unknown species asked, Flora shook her head. "N-no! We weren't scared at all! Right, Pollet-Wan?" Flora said with crossed arms, she looked towards Pollet-Wan, frowning when she saw her cowering in the corner with a plushie. "God damn it..." Flora muttered, Nebula giggled and flew into the metal house. The girl looked 19, though her age was unknown. She had white fur with a blue tipped tail, purple misty eyes, blue hair with loosely tied up bangs that wad held with two orbs each, and that slowly turned into a misty purple mist that was tied loosely with two orbs and that had white sparkles, had rings around her ankles and wrists, and had two antennas popping out of her head, spiraling at the end. She wore a white dress with torn short sleeves and was torn at the bottom, blue ankle high shoes and blue wrist high gloves. "C'mon! It's a beautiful sunny day today! Helios would be disappointed if we don't go out today!" The girl said mentioning the sun god. "Well, I actually came here because Pollet-Wan and Sniffles said that they made a new invention and needed someone to test some, and me, being their test dummy, hauled ass over here. You wanna stay and watch me suffer?" Flora asked, Nebula gasped. "Oh! That's even MORE fun than the park!" The girl squealed, landing on her feet, she twirled in circles before stopping in front of the table that held said inventions. "Which one first? Oh! How about this one?" Nebula said gasping at the sight of four remotes. "Oh, those are remotes that send you to different universes. It's nothing special." Pollet-Wan said nonchalantly, Flora and Nebula stared at the cat silently. "Nothing... Special?" Flora said, Pollet-Wan nodded. "Yep. It's Sniffles anyways, don't really matter." Pollet-Wan said uninterested in the invention, Flora grinned. "Then can we have it?" She asked, Pollet-Wan shrugged. "Sure, knock yourself out." Pollet-Wan replied, Nebula grinned. "Thanks... So much." She replied, the two girls laughed in sync, slowly walking out of the house. Once they were gone, Pollet-Wan stared at the paper she had to finish for school when she slowly realized what she's done. "Oh god... I've made a huge mistake." She said slowly, she got out of her chair and bolted out the door, in search for the two mischievous girls.

Meanwhile, Nebula held Flora by the hand as she flew towards the main part of town. "It sure is pretty from this high up!" Flora said admiring the view from above. "I know! I just wish I was able to bring everyone up here..." Nebula said quietly, Flora nodded. "Yea! Oh! We're here!" Flora said pointing towards the main part of town. "Alright! Let's see who we can get to try this!" Nebula said enthusiastically, flying down towards the main part of town. Landing on their feet, Flora and Nebula walked off, in search for some test subject to involuntarily test the doohickey out.

**AND BREAK.**

**Flora- STOP YELLING.**

**Nebula- BUT YELLING IS FUN!**

_**THAT'S RIGHT NEBULA! ANYWAYS, LET'S GET THIS FORM DONE!**_

**NAME-**

**AGE-**

**SPECIES-**

**GENDER-**

**APPEARANCE-**

**PERSONALITY-**

**BIO-**

**LIKES/DISLIKES-**

**RELATIONSHIP- (FRIENDS, FAMILY, CRUSHES, ENEMIES, LOVERS, ETC.)**

**OTHER-**

**AND THAT'S IT REALLY! NOW, IF YOU'RE-**

**Flora- *smacks* Stop yelling. Now.**

**Alright you party pooper. Now, as I was saying... If you're sending in an Oc (HA), send them in through PM. If you don't, _so help me God, I will find out where you live, go there, walking, flying, I don't give how, and I will kidnap you and dump you on Ilha de Queimada Grande (Snake Island), and leave you for dead while poisonous snakes bite the ever living shit out of you_... Or just kill you. 'Kay? We good? *smiles* We good! *skips away happily* _THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

**Speedy- *facepalm* Bipolar is what you are...**

_**Cheers!**_


	2. Captured In A Net

**HEEY! Thank ya for the Oc's! *squeals* I'm so happy... I feel so-**

**Flora- CUPCAKES.**

**Bunny- PANCAKES.**

**Destiny- PIE.**

**Limit- RANDOM PASTRY.**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

While Nebula and Flora were looking for some test subjects, Muffin placed a plate of cookies down in front of Flaky, who smiled. "Thank you!" She cheered as she picked up one of the cookies. Muffin smiled. The fox was 16 years old, she had maroon colored fur, wore a mauve shirt with a picture of a muffin on it and had a chocolate chip cookie pin on her right ear. "So... How are you?" Flaky asked as she munched on her cookie, Muffin shrugged. "Same old, same old." Muffin replied, Flaky nodded. "Well, you seem hungry." Flippy replied as he entered the bakery, Flaky nodded. "Yep! Haven't eaten since... Yesterday! I was kinda busy preparing for the show the little kids are gonna host on Monday! Decorations are the hardest thing to do, especially anything 3-D." Flaky replied as she picked up her last cookie. "Seems like a lot of work. Maybe I can help!" Muffin suggested, Flaky shook her head. "No. Shou have to bake! That's enough fromsh shou!" Flaky said with a full mouth.

"But-"

"NO BUTSH!"

Muffin sighed. "Okay then..." Muffin said. "G-good." Flaky said nodding in approval. "Oh Flaky dear~!" A 20 year old raccoon sang walking into the bakery, she had white fur with grey and pink rings on her tail and arm, had red eyes, wore a plain white dress that was ruffled at the end, gold bracelets and had short, curled grey hair. "Oh, hey Lily!" Flaky said waving at the raccoon. "Flaky dear, you forgot to add the ribbon to the flower vases!" Lily said, Flaky looked at the raccoon quizzically. "I thought Giggles ditched that idea." Muffin said, Lily smiled mischievously. "She'll never know~!" She sang, Muffin laughed nervously. "I don't think she would like that Lil'." The fox said, Lily frowned. "Trust me, you mewling quim." She said darkly, Muffin sighed as she saw the raccoon walk out the door of her bakery, saying goodbye to everyone. "Why does she hate you?" Flippy asked. "I. Don't. Know." Muffin said sadly. "She doesn't hate you. Don't worry, she just has her sc-scary moments." Flaky said as she picked up a cookie from the new plate of cookies in front of her. "Still... I feel like she hates me for some reason!" Muffin whined. "Eh, she'll come 'round." Flippy said reassuring the saddened fox.

In a split second, Flora bursted into the bakery with a large group of people, all tied up in a net. "Everyone! Come with me! I have something to show you! Plus, Splendid should be crashing into the building in a few minutes." Flora announced, Muffin facepalmed. "God damn it Splendid..." Muffin muttered as she exited her bakery with Flaky, Lily and Flippy. As they walked away with Flora, who was pulling the captured Tree Friends in the net with all her strength, a loud crashing sound was heard, followed by crumbling rocks and debris falling all along the street. "You'll get him later." Flora said pulling Muffin back as the baker fox struggled to get out of Flora's grip to probably murder the super squirrel. "Relax, you'll get him later!" Flora reassured, Muffin kept tugging at her tail. "Let me go! My bakery just got destroyed by a super idiot!" Muffin yelled, Flora sighed and continued to drag both Muffin and the net of Tree Friends away, along with Lily, Flippy and Flaky. "Why are you doing this?" Flaky asked. "Just 'cause lil' sis!" Flora said with a cheeky smile, Flaky sighed. "I hope you're not getting yourself into any trouble..." The porcupine said trailing off.

Meanwhile, Nebula twirled around before landing on her feet in front of the park's entrance. Nebula smiled, they were here, she knew it. Walking into the park, she continued down the walkway until she reached the playground, where Timber and Dexter were arguing like children, while Tune sat there singing a random song that was rather sweet. Timber, a 23 year old wolf with grey fur, blue mittens, snow cap, scarf and boots, was glaring at Dexter angrily, the two had calmed down, much to Nebula's relief. Dexter, the raccoon with black fur, green marking, a torn trench coat with the sleeves cut off and bright green eyes with black pupils stormed off, his hands clenched in fists. His hands were always covered with this dried red substance, everyone thought it was paint, Nebula thought otherwise. She knew what it was, but she promised to keep it a secret, and she never brakes a promise! "Hey Dexter! Hey Timber!" Nebula said smiling. "O-oh, hey N-Nebula..." Timber said getting quiet, Dexter smirked. "Tch. Hey Nebula, how's it going?" Dexter asked, Nebula grinned. "It's been going great!" She said cheerfully.

"Then why not tell us how it was?"

Nebula glanced to Dexter's left and saw Tune walking up to the small group of not completely friends. The wolf was 16 years old, he had grey fur with black tipped ears, hands and tail, silver eyes and messy bed hair that stuck out in various places, though he managed to pull it off really well. He wore a black hoodie, faded blue jeans, headphones that were connected to a music player of some sort, possibly a Walkman, and a guitar strapped to his back. He looked a bit nervous. "Oh. It's boring, you wouldn't wanna hear anything anyways..." Nebula said quietly, Tune nodded. "Well, now that your here, wanna do something?" Dexter asked, Nebula stared at him quizzically. "Hm? What do you mean?" Nebula asked, before Dexter could say anything, Timber covered his mouth and shoved him out of the way. "H-he means nothing! C'mon, let's go!" Timber said taking the girl's hand. "N-no! Wait! You guys have to come with me!" She cried, she pulled Timber back and took Dexter's hand, Tune shrugging and following the girl as she ran down the path back onto the street, Timber and Dexter tripping occasionally.

While this great shenanigan was going on, Millie, a 58 year old Labrador with fading yellow fur and a white tipped tail walked down the street, a small group of kids and teens following her along with two cats flying on brooms. The old woman had a three layered necklace with red and orange clay beads, along with bracelets and earring of the same pattern and color. The two broom flying cats with siblings, their age unknown. The first one, and the youngest, was 13, a white furred cat with medium, slightly messy yellow hair, and bright orange eyes. He wore black slacks, a black vest, a white long sleeved collared shirt, black dress shoes and a black top hat. The second one, and the eldest, was 14, another white furred cat with medium length hair that reached down to her mid back, it flared out quite a bit, she also had orange eyes, like her brother's. She wore a black dress with a white undershirt, black boots, white gloves, and a black witch's hat. "You know, what you're doing to the children is quite cruel." Millie said as she turned the corner, 13 and 14 giggled. "No we're not! Look! They're happy!" 13 said waving his wand and zapping Kitty with a red beam, turning her eyes a bright sky blue. "This is fun! Don't you think Millie!" Kitty said running up to the woman. She was 7 year old kitten, she had pink fur, medium length olive green hair and bangs that went down to her tummy. She wore a long black cape that fluttered even with no wind, black elbow high lab gloves, a black mask like the marking of a raccoon, and a black bow placed crookedly on her right ear. "Now, 13, 14, I want you to stop using your magic on these poor people and let them go! I mean honestly, using your magic to control people is wrong." Millie reasoned, 14 shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. Not a chance you old hag!" She yelled, sticking her tongue out at Millie and crossing her arms, 13 sighed.

"Don't worry Millie, we'll stop." 13 said obediently, he waved his wand and a swirl of white surrounded the group of kids and teenagers before disintegrating into thin air. "Huh? What happened?" Tweak asked looking around in wonder. The rabbit was sixteen years old, she had white fur, black hair that had Chinese cut bangs, and hair kept back with a large black bow, similar to the hair of Haku Yowane. She wore a thigh length long sleeved white dress with a black sweater and black bow trimmed white flats. "You got me, I have no clue!" Cuddles said scratching his head in confusion. Shade just glanced around before shrugging. He was a 27 year old cat with black and white fur and hair. He was lean, a quite handsome at that, he wore rather posh looking suits with black gloves and sunglasses, with a crimson tie along with it. He had ridiculously sharp claws and aquamarine eyes. "Well... I heard Flora and Nebula are doing something today, you wanna go see where they are?" Tweak asked, 13 shrugged. "Sure." 14 responded, as they all walked off, following Millie, who was at this point more than displeased.

Meanwhile, at the park, Bunny shook her head in disapproval, while Limit, Arkin and Splendid stood there staring at the group of now captured Tree Friends. "How did this happen?" Splendid asked, Arkin shrugged. Oddly enough, Arkin was Splendid's nephew, though he refused to believe it. The flying squirrel was 25 years old, he had light purple fur and had dog tags dangling from his neck. Limit was an 18 year old rabbit with baby yellow fur, messy black emo hair that reached down to his shoulders. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white converse and a long black scarf that reached down to his knees, much like his sister's hair, he also had a lightning bolt scar under his right eye. Bunny was Limit's sister, a 16 year old baby yellow furred bunny with long black hair tied into ponytails that reached down to her knees, she wore a white t-shirt, grey jeans, black converse and gold bracelets with a clear crystal in each one of them. "... Well, don't just stand there! Help us!" Muffin yelled, Splendid crossed his arms. "Yea, right." Splendid replied, enraging the fox more. "C'mon Splendid, don't be mean! It's bad enough you destroyed her bakery for the 100th time this month, don't add on to that by being a jerk too!" Lily said reasoning with the fly squirrel, who still just stood there with crossed arms.

"C'mon, let's help them, I guess..." Arkin said annoyed with the fact that Splendid wouldn't budge. Limit followed behind Arkin, along with Bunny, while Splendid still stood there with crossed arms. As they got close to the Tree Friends caught in the net, Flora appeared out of nowhere and unleashed her bokken, swinging at Arkin and the rest of the group. Akrin reacted simply by punching the fox across the face. While Limit and Bunny surrounded Flora in worry, Arkin walked over to the net and began to untangle the captured Tree Friends. Suddenly, Nebula appeared from nowhere and tackled Arkin. "Ah! Get the hell off of me!" Arkin yelled angrily, trying to toss the girl off of him. "Nebula, leave him alone, you know he snaps easily." Lily said warning the girl. "Okay..." Nebula said before letting the flying squirrel go. "Alright, what the hell was that for?!" Arkin yelled enraged, Nebula just grinned. "Good lord Nebula, you fly fast..." Dexter said finally catching up to the girl, Timber following closely behind. "You guys weren't behind me? But I was flying slowly!" Nebula said, Dexter facepalmed. "You call that slow?" Timber said, Nebula nodded. "If you saw me fly fast, you'd cry from the high winds." Nebula said smiling, Timber sighed. "Well, fly slower next time!" He yelled, Nebula nodded. "I'll try." She replied.

"Alright, everyone is almost here. We just need a few more Tree Friends..." Nebula said trailing off, ignoring the unconscious fox that she was helping. "... Well then... Dexter! Tune! Come with me! We shall look for those remainder of Tree Friends!" Nebula exclaimed before taking both of the guy's hands and flying off into a random direction. "That reminds me, what are those two doing?" Timber asked curiously, Limit shrugged. "They're probably doing some retarded shit or something." Arkin said. "Don't be so mean dude, it's probably something exciting!" Limit said jumping up and down in excitement, Arkin smacked the rabbit's head and shook his head. "Stop being a sissy." He said sternly, Limit whimpered and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, sir..." He said nervously.

"Don't call me sir."

"Well, what do you want me to call you?! A mewling quim?!"

"Well that's just rude."

Limit looked over at Lily, who glared at Limit angrily. "Arkin isn't a whining bitch." She said with crossed arms, before Limit could reply, Arkin punched him across the face, knocking the rabbit down. "You know, it's best not to say anything mean about Arkin at all..." Muffin said. "Or just not talk to him at all..." Splendid added on, facepalming as he watched Arkin and Limit fighting verbally at each other, followed by punches and kicks.

"They act like little whiny kids..."

**WHY WAS THIS A SHORT CHAPTER?! WHY DID THIS SUCK?!**

**Flora- SHUT UP!**

**No. Anyways. Yes! I updated this! Hurrah! I'm so sorry this sucked balls, and if I didn't introduce your Oc's yet. I'll do it the next chapter, because my laziness caused this to become a two parter. Anyways... If you enjoyed this chapter, something might be wrong with you, since it sucked, but thanks! Er... I forgot what I was gonna say... I'm sorry, I've become a bit ditzy over the course of Thursday to today :P**

**Lily- Oh! I remember what you were gonna say! You were gonna say something about... I think that if the Oc of a person isn't introduced, it's because their Oc is gonna be one of the people helping the others on getting be home!**

**Oh yea! If I don't introduce your Oc the next chapter, It's because they're gonna be one of the people, along with smart one Sniffles, helping the others get back home! So yea! Haha... Ha... Sorry... What? Sorry again, I'm being stupid... Uh..**

**Bunny- ...**

**Limit- ...**

_**... Cheers!**_


End file.
